Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2
by krah13
Summary: When a mysterious disease stikes Camp No Blood it is up to Percy and his freinds to find the cure. The only problem is that it's guarded by the vampire Chris and when one of Percy's freinds gets the disease, it's a race against time to save his life.
1. Chapter 1 The old city tavern

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book #2

Chapter 1- The old city tavern

Brendon was walking through Huntersville looking for a place to drink. His wife had just kicked him out of the house and he needed a place to think where he wouldn't be bothered at all.

He knew of a bar called Groves Tavern but it was always packed and one of his friends might be visiting so he had to rule that one out. In the end he decided to go to Sai's Tavern. It was in the eastern part of town where hardly anyone went nowadays because of the eerie feeling you had when walking through it. As if someone was following you at all times.

When Brendon reached Sai's Tavern he stopped before entering and looked in the window just to be sure one of his friends wasn't in there. None were so he opened up the creaky door and headed inside.

It was very dark inside the bar and not lit by lights or lamps but by candles. He scanned the bar and saw no one but a very poor looking fellow sitting down in the corner. He was alone. Brendon walked over to him cautiously wanting someone to talk to. The man was wearing a black cloak with a very long collar. He looked up when Brendon sat down across from him and spoke.

"Hello." The man said, but it sounded more like a whisper in the wind.

"Hey there." Brendon said quickly. "Want a drink?"

"Not the kind of drink you are thinking of." The man said looking down at his feet.

"Well what do you want, they have water." Brendon told the man confused.

"No, this is the type of liquid that isn't sold at any bar." He said.

"Are you just going to keep me guessing? At least tell me your name." Brendon said.

"My name's Chris and if you step up to the bar with me I can tell you what I want to drink." Chris said while getting out of his chair.

They walked over to the bar and sat down in front of it.

"Where's the bartender?" Brendon asked Chris looking around for him.

"Never mind that, what I like to drink is red. There's your first clue." Chris said barely opening his mouth.

"Is it red wine?" Brendon asked confused.

"No no no, just go into the kitchen and look around."

Brendon did what he was told but cautiously and when he entered the kitchen he nearly fainted. The bartender was on the ground covered in blood. He was dead. He noticed there were two cuts in his neck that made it look as if he was bit there and then Brendon realized something. Was blood the drink the man wanted?

Chris walked back out and sat down farther away from Chris than before.

"What's the matter?" Chris said smiling.

It was then that Brendon noticed two twin incisors protruding from his upper mouth.

"Now, do you know where I can get more of my favorite drink?"


	2. Chapter 2 I Get a Free Pizza

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book #2

Chapter 2- I get a free pizza

My name is Percy Jackson.

I am the son of Poseidon but besides that I am also a vampire. I became a vampire when one bit me while I was walking in New York City, I woke up in a hospital bed three days later at a place called Camp No Blood.

Camp No Blood is a training camp for vampires. It helps them in hunting, flying, fighting, and stealth. I went there last year and met a vampire named Chris who tried to kill me but failed. In the end I beat him and killed him. Or so I thought.

My story begins on a day like any other. I was flying in bat form back to camp and I had to stop to rest. I ended up choosing a small patch of grass in the middle of a forest that seemed free of dirt or water. It was nice taking a break for once. I glanced to the left of me and watched as another vampire bat settled down next to me.

"Can you slow down a bit Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, course I can after all this is your first year here."

After lying down for about ten minutes we took flight again and headed off towards Camp No Blood. It was just beginning to come into view when it happened.

We heard a loud rumbling sound coming from above us and I noticed that it was just the sound of a plane. It seemed to be headed towards the Atlantic Ocean so I decided not to pay any attention to it but just before it passed us something fell out of one of the windows.

It was a pizza. And could you guess who it hit in the head? Me.

Annabeth started laughing and cracked a joke that I didn't find very funny but in order to make her happy I laughed with her. We reached camp and I pulled the remaining bits of pepperoni out of my ear. It was nighttime of course but dawn was slowly approaching so I had to go to my cabin to get some rest before tomorrow's classes. Maybe I would head over to my friend Lexington's cabin to say hi or head over to the kitchen for a quick snack of squirrel blood.

In the end I decided to go to Lex's cabin. It was directly across from mine and had lanterns hooked up to the roof. I reached the front door and stepped inside the warm room.

"I was wondering when you would get here!" Lex said smiling broadly. "Hey, what's that hanging from your nose?"

I realized that it was a long piece of cheese and I pulled it out quickly while saying don't ask.

"So, when did you get here?" I asked Lex.

"About two hours before you. Did Annabeth come?" He asked me wanting to know how the newest member was doing.

"Yeah, she's already in her cabin."

"Well I suppose you better go to your cabin too. I expect the sun will be up soon." Lex said as he put his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

I left and headed to my cabin just before the first rays of sunlight hit the grassy lawns. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and said "It's good to be back."


	3. Chapter 3 Something is wrong

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 2

Chapter 3- Something is wrong

**NOTICE!- Before I start this chapter I would like to say I have decided to start dedicating chapters to other people on fanfiction who read my stories. This chapter is dedicated to ****ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER for being the first person to review Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood and sticking with the story ever since. Thanks man. So without further ado, here is the third chapter.**

I woke up in my cabin hoping that today would be an alright first day. I was top of the class in fighting and hunting although Lex was the best at flying so I figured it would be alright. I headed outside and noticed that there seemed to be fewer vampires around than usual. Where was everybody? Trying to ignore the fact that half the camp was missing I headed off to flying class which I had first.

I knew the way by heart now and I reached the field within no time. There was something strange however, the teacher Mr. Hampton wasn't there. He was instead replaced by a very tall woman who looked rather strict.

"Where's Mr. Hampton?" I asked her when I finally reached the center of the field.

"He is out sick today." She said without even bothering to look up.

"I didn't know vampires could get sick." I said shocked.

"As you know vampires have cells and flesh but no blood. There is a disease out there that eats away the vampires flesh slowly and eventually kills them. Now if you don't mind could you please stop asking questions?" She said while glaring at me through her sharp brown eyes. "My name is Ms. Ruby and today you will be learning how to make sharp turns."

The entire class transformed into vampire bats and flew into the air ready to learn this new move. It wasn't that hard but of course Lex was the first one to be able to expertly turn and he got a very loud applause from Ms. Ruby.

After about half an hour of flying around she blew a whistle and called us all back to the ground. She informed us that we were going to have a test to see how well we could fly and I heard Annabeth groan. She had not even learned to turn into a vampire bat yet and she had to be tested on how to make a sharp turn this soon. But something would stop her from going through with the test.

At that moment one of the classmates fell to the ground. He seemed to be in excruciating pain and was writhing around on the ground. All of a sudden his hand started disappearing. It moved to his arm and then finally Rapturn emerged from the shadows.

"Everyone get back now!" He said with a scared look on his face. Rapturn took out a rather large knife from his pocket and knelt down beside the screaming student and with one quick slice the arm was off.

The student stopped screaming and looked at his arm with sorrow. Lex finally spoke up and said "What kind of demon would give us this disease?"

Rapturn lifted his head up to Lex's eyes and said "Hadez is the demon that gave us this."


	4. Chapter 4 I Have a Talk With a Friend

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 2

Chapter 4- I Have a Talk With an Old Friend

**NOTICE!- This chapter is dedicated to ****IamWafflesHearMeRAWR for always giving reviews that put smiles on my face and made me laugh. Thanks a lot.**

"Hades?" I said shocked wondering why a Greek god would do such a thing.

"Yes Hades. He feels cheated out of many souls. You see, vampires are not truly dead and he feels that it isn't fair. So he has decided to create a new disease that will be able to kill all of us off thus obtaining many new souls." Rapturn said frowning sadly. "This boy was lucky I had arrived when I did. If not there would be nothing left of him."

This explained everything of course. It had to be Hades. It only made perfect sense! I knew I would have to put a stop to this strait away but how? I knew I had to destroy Hades to destroy this disease but how was I going to do that? There had to be some sort of cure. A treatment. Something that could stop this without me having to go into the underworld.

I knew that if anyone would want to help me out it would be Nico. Maybe he had overheard his father talking about the disease and knew what the cure was. It was my only lead so I took it.

With no hesitation I left flying class with Annabeth at my side. She kissed me briefly and then said "That was really scary."

"It was, hey Annabeth, do you have any gold drachmas? I would like to have a chat with Nico." I said eagerly.

"Yeah I do, I have them handy just in case." She handed me a coin said goodbye and headed off to her cabin without another word. I stood rooted to the spot and tossed the coin into the air.

I asked it to show me Nico and his image appeared before me. He was around the Camp Half Blood fire and all alone so I had no trouble getting his attention.

"Nico over here." I said uurgently.

He glanced over, saw my face, and darted over to my side. "Percy! It's so nice to see you how's it going?"

"Fine fine everything's fine. Hey, I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about a deadly disease some vampires are getting." I said wanting to get to the subject.

"No I haven't. Why?" He asked confused.

"Because your dad gave us the disease and I wanted to know if you knew of a cure." I said.

"I'm sorry but I haven't. Of course if I did I would tell you but I don't know anything so I can't." He said in a tone that made him sound as if he meant every word.

With those words he faded slowly out of view. I knew that I had to get to hunting class now so I headed off into the direction of the woods as fast as I could. I got there within five minutes and realized that at least this teacher wasn't out sick. He told us that today we would just be demonstrating our skill by navigating our way through a maze in pitch black darkness with a bunny in the middle of it.

He blew his whistle and we bolted forward into the tall hedge maze that was laid out before me. Annabeth was right behind me because she didn't want to get lost while competing. She still had absolutely no idea how to do anything like this.

It was reaching midnight now and the moon above us illuminated the path so it was a little easier to travel and eventually we reached the rabbit. I figured I would let Annabeth take the glory so I gently pushed the rabbit into her mouth and then led her back towards the class.

He applauded Annabeth loudly when she returned with it in her mouth and said she was a natural at hunting. The class ended as quickly as it had begun and I realized that I had a free period to relax in today so I headed back to my cabin to try and think things over in my brain.

With no effort I spread myself out on the bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5 The Hideout

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2

Chapter 5- The hideout

**NOTICE!- Before I say who this chapter Is dedicated to I would like to say that before I got this person's review I had not realized the corners of my mouth could form into that big of a smile. The person that gave me this wondrous review was ****WiseGirl393. And that is who this chapter is dedicated to. **

Chris was standing in the middle of a road looking at a building. It had tattered curtains handing from the windows and the front door looked ancient. This house was in fact ancient. It had been built in 1698 and was still standing as if some sort of invisible power had kept it strong all these years. He started walking towards it ignoring the rain endlessly pouring down from the dark sky above.

Eventually he reached it and turned the doorknob slowly after making sure no one was watching him. He stepped inside and let the door close with a loud bang that echoed throughout the empty building. There was a staircase directly in front of him but he ignored them as he headed into the kitchen and crouched down next to the wall.

He sat there for a few minutes and then finally opened up the cabinet door and revealed a dumbwaiter. He squeezed inside and pulled on the rope causing him to be lifted up through the shaft. Eventually he reached the top and with great effort he squeezed out of it and into a small room.

In the room there was no door or window. The only way anyone would be able to get up here was if they used the dumbwaiter just like Chris had. He sat down on a cushion and reached his hand out towards the table for a rope. It was a thick rope that glowed bright green on his touch and remained that color until he let go.

He set the rope back down on the table and picked up a jar that had a mosquito sitting inside.

"So you are the culprit that has been killing everyone." He said to it while smiling mischievously. "You are the creature that has been infecting animals with the flesh eating disease so that when vampires drink their blood they get it as well."

Chris smashed the jar and the mosquito flew out and started flying around the room like mad. Chris started laughing wildly and then Percy Jackson awoke with a start.


	6. Chapter 6 The Library

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2

Chapter 6-The Library

** Notice!-This chapter is dedicated to PercyJacksonIsMyName for being a great reviewer and frequent one.**

I woke up from one of the most informative dreams of my life. Who knew that Hades had given a flesh eating disease to creatures that it wouldn't affect in any way at all. And then the mosquito would bite animals transferring the disease to them and then the vampires would eat the animals thus contracting the disease.

It was hard to imagine how easily this disease could be transmitted from animal to vampire after all we had to drink blood to survive and if that blood did in fact carry the disease the vampire was going to get it. I knew I had to tell Rapturn.

With no hesitation I ran to his office and rapped on the door loudly. He answered almost instantly and allowed me to come inside to sit down and talk.

"So Percy." He said frowning. "What is troubling you?"

"I know how the disease is transmitted." I explained. "Mosquito's are the culprit sir. They infect animals and we drink the animal's blood."

"I see." He said while folding his hands together and resting his forehead on them. "This is highly unfortunate. There is no way vampires can live with no blood and yet when we drink it we risk dying."

I told Rapturn good bye and left his office quickly. Upstairs was the library where just about everything from old history books to the popular "How to bite humans for dummies" was kept. It had to have some more information on this thing.

The library was opposite Rapturn's office. It was locked during the day to prevent any humans from getting it. After all it was one of the only buildings at camp with a door and not a chimney. I walked over to the door and opened it for the first time. It squeaked loudly and was very hard to open because of its metallic hinges.

The library was enormous. You could tell that the librarian had a lot of time on her hands because her job would be to check every one of the books and make sure they were in the right place. Sounded fun. Sarcasm intended.

I walked over to her desk and asked her if she had any books on vampire diseases and the librarian replied in a raspy voice.

"Fourth book shelf from the north side, second row from the top and 24th book from the left. I hope you find it informative." She hadn't even glanced up when she said it. She obviously DID have a lot of time on her hands.

I walked to the book shelf she had told me to go to and searched it. Sure enough there was the book. It was titled "Strange diseases of the Undead" and had an odd picture on the cover depicting a skull with fangs and disgusting boils protruding from his eye sockets.

I pulled the book completely off the shelf and I suddenly heard a faint click from within. The bookshelf shuddered and slid into the ground. Then, a few large bricks around the hole slid outward revealing a passage large enough for a man to walk through.

Realizing that the librarian had not noticed I quietly climbed through while imagining the sun. Once I could see perfectly fine in the dark I headed deeper into the low hall. It seemed to be going in one direction but surprise found me when I bumped into a wall.

Or at least a pedestal. It was made of marble and sitting directly on the top was a glass jar that contained something flying around inside.

It was a mosquito.

Without hesitation I turned around and headed back towards the library but as I did I tripped on a large stone and knocked the glass vial into the air.

It collided with a smash on the cold damp brick and seconds later the mosquito flew out and headed out of the passage entrance free to infect Camp No Blood's food supply with the flesh eating disease.

This is why you use plastic cups with lids.


	7. Chapter 7 Lex Get's Sick

Chapter 7- Lex Gets Sick

**Notice!- This chapter will be dedicated to Rick Riordan. He wrote Percy Jackson and without him I would never have read a book willingly. Also, I have gotten many reviews saying how much I have improved at writing since the first book. I just read the first two chapters of book one and noticed a lot of mistakes. Guess they were right! : ) **

I hurried out of the hall so I could warn Rapturn about the mosquito roaming around with the infected disease and making hundreds of animals contract it her library and I replied by saying all I did was take a book off a bookshelf.

After she was done scolding me I ran out of the library and strait across the hall to Rapturn's office. I was just about to open the door when I heard someone talking inside.

"How is the patient doing doctor?" Rapturn's voice said in a worried tone.

"It's not looking good." Said a man who I didn't know. "We expect he'll die in three weeks or so. We're lucky we found the disease when we did."

"Do you think I should tell Percy doctor? After he is his best friend." Rapturn said back solemnly.

"Yes, if we wait to tell him then it will only be worse. It is best he knows soon." The doctor said.

I heard a chair moving across the floor which I guessed was either the doctor or Rapturn leaving so I quickly turned into a bat and flew to the ceiling just before the doctor exited. He left the building and I followed suit desiring to find Annabeth. She would be the first I would tell and then Michael. Grover didn't know Lex very well so I doubt that if I told him he would know who Lex was.

I headed to Annabeth's cabin so I could tell her all about Lex getting the disease. She was in there reading a book by candlelight. She looked up from it when I walked in and said "Hi".

She noticed I was frowning and said "What's wrong?"

"Lex has the flesh eating disease." Doctor says he'll die in three weeks if a cure isn't found by then." I said.

"That's horrible! What if they don't find a cure?" She said shocked by the grave news.

"If they don't find it I will." I said nodding my head in assurance.

"But Percy! There is no guaranteed fact that there is a cure! You're willing to risk your life for something that doesn't even exist?" She said standing up and breathing heavily.

"Well if you don't want to come along." I started.

"Of course I want to come along! If you're going I am to." She stopped breathing loudly and settled back down on the seat. "I just don't want to lose you again. You know how I felt when I found out that you hadn't returned from Mt. Saint Helens? I don't want to go through that again."

We hugged and then walked outside to see Lex. He would be in the infirmary but he wouldn't seem ill at all most likely. He might have a hole in his cheek or something. We arrived and asked the doctor where he was.

"He is right behind me." He replied while pointing to a bed with a curtain drawn around it.

Annabeth and I approached the bed slowly and pulled back the curtain.

Lex was in a far worse state then I had expected. He wasn't awake and seemed to have little life in him at all. The worst part however was the fact that his mouth was open and it was revealing teeth halfway decayed by the virus. I guessed that this didn't just eat flesh and then I turned around sharply not wanting to see any more.

I opened my mouth and spoke to Annabeth in an urgent tone. "We HAVE to find that cure before he dies. We need to find any clues as to where a possible cure might be. Tonight."


	8. Chapter 8 I was hacked Sorry

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 2

Chapter 8- Annabeth and I Search For Clues

**Notice!- This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is reading this. YES THAT MEANS YOU! **

I headed back to the cabin with Annabeth following close behind.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me when I reached the door.

I turned around and said to her "Well were going to find that cure of course! We can't just let Lex die!"

"Well, what leads do we have as to where the cure might be?" She asked me urgently.

"We KNOW it's caused by a mosquito infecting an animal and then us drinking that animal's blood. We also know that Hades is the one behind it all. What we don't know is where or what the cure is." I said quickly.

"What if it was in the underworld?" She said pondering the thought.

"No, Hades would never put it there. It's where we would expect him to hide it. He hid it on land." I replied.

She paused for a moment and then said "Your right, Hades would expect us to think of the underworld in terms of where he hid the cure. It has to be somewhere on land so that automatically rules out two of the big three's domains. That leaves one big three left that may be able to help us."

"No! I am not asking my father for help!"

"But it's the only way!"

I was about ready to say something back but then I realized the truth, I did need my father's help. I told Annabeth I was going to tell my father about my circumstance through the use of my mind tonight although she didn't believe me. She told me that she knew I would make up some wild story about how a beetle with enormous pinchers had disrupted my thoughts.

In the end I was practically forced to message him right now so that there was no excuse to not do so. I cleared my mind and then spoke silently.

_"Dad, um, hi. I need help." _I said with my eyes shut tight. My mind was silent for a moment and then I heard his voice. It sounded like waves crashing against a beach.

_"Percy, I know you need help, I've been watching you." _

_"Then why didn't you help me? If you knew that my friend was in trouble why didn't you help me out? It's what father's are supposed to do. You never do what father's are supposed to do. That's why you left."_

_ "Do you think I wanted to leave Percy? I had to leave. It was for your own protection. How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_ "Then help me right now! Search the land for the cure!"_

_ "It's not that simple Percy. You don't underst-_

_ "No YOU don't understand! You never do! I don't need your help! I can find the cure all by myself!" _

I ignored his voice for the rest of the conversation and told Annabeth that he had yelled at me although he hadn't. She told me that maybe we could go to Camp Half Blood and ask Grover and Michael about the cure. Maybe they heard something. It was our only lead so I took it. We both turned into bats and headed off into the distance.

We arrived at camp in a little less than half an hour and settled down on the grass. All of the campers were surrounding a fire. They were singing just like Annabeth and I had when we went here. We were about ready to head over to look for Michael and Grover when Annabeth screamed.

She was staring at someone who I quickly recognized. It was Rachael or at least the oracle form of her. She was walking towards us slowly and gasping every other step until she finally reached us and spoke.

A demigod of seventeen shall

Take with he a darkened deed

As he ventures to the see

With four others and one who shall lead

Him and his friends to the place where it's hidden

For the only thing that can save the lost soul

Lies in a cave where no laws are ridden.

She stopped speaking and dropped the scroll at my feet which I immediately picked up. Annabeth leaned over and I said "Well now we know the cure is in the sea."

"No we don't." She said as she pointed at the line

As he ventures to the see

"Sea is misspelled. Rather than spelling it sea, the oracle spelled it see. But why?"

I noticed that she was right. Venturing out to see was impossible unless you were venturing out to see something. But I didn't know what I wanted to see.

"Percy, what if it means an eye. Venturing to the eye. It could mean that right?" She asked.

"Yah I suppose it could, venturing to the see could mean an eye or a place that you want to see. This is all so confusing. How about we go back to this later."

She agreed with me and then paused suddenly on the fourth line. "It says here that you and four others plus one guide will be coming to the see but we only planned for You, me, Grover, and Michael to go. Who are the other two?"

"I noticed that as well. What I'm concerned about is the darkened deed. What have I done wrong or will do wrong? It doesn't sound too good." I said frowning.

"I don't know what it is either."

And then it hit me. For years and years I had regretted doing one thing. Becoming a vampire.


	9. Chapter 9 I meet the one who shall lead

Chapter 9- I meet the one who shall lead

**Notice!- This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who helped me think of the idea for the 3****rd**** book which will be coming soon. **

I told Annabeth about my deed but she interrupted me on the spot.

"Percy, is becoming a vampire even a deed? What do you have to do that would be considered a deed?"

"Drink blood. It's a dark deed that a vampire must do in order to survive." I said simply.

She nodded like she understood and then searched the next line. "Well, it says him and his friends to the place where it's hidden which is probably the most obvious thing. The object is the cure and it was hidden by Hades. Well Percy, this is good for one thing. We now know that there IS a cure."

I nodded to show her that I understood and then watched as she concentrated hard on the next line.

"Well this is confusing. It says the lost soul which is probably Lex but it says that it lies in a cave where there are a lot of laws. What cave has a lot of laws?" She said.

"I don't know I guess we'll find out later." I said trying to ignore my thoughts.

We headed over to the Zeus cabin right afterwards so we could talk to Michael and walked inside. Surprisingly Grover was in there as well and was talking to him about something he obviously didn't want anyone else to know because he had his hand cupped over his mouth.

"Oh hello Percy." Grover said looking up with a surprised expression on his face. "I heard about Lex. Need a help?"

"Actually I do." I said sitting down on the empty chair. "You actually just missed it, we got here because we wanted to ask you if you knew a cure when the oracle suddenly showed up and gave us this." I handed over the scroll and he read it slowly so that he could understand it better. When he was finished he looked up.

"I don't understand. I mean I do understand the part that says you and four others plus a leader are going to go on a trip and that the lost soul Is Lexington but the part about the cave is what I don't get." He said. "And besides that, why is sea spelled wrong? Is it a mistake or was it written like that on purpose?"

"Your guess is better than ours." Said Annabeth.

"So do you guys know anything about the disease at all?" I asked them.

Grover instantly shook his head no but Michael just sat there unmoving and then he finally spoke.

"I don't know about the cure but I know someone who might be able to help us." He said as he stood up and headed towards the door. "His name is Brendan Wisont. It's his first year at Camp Half Blood and he is the son of Ares. Most kids avoid him but I try to be friends with him because quite frankly he doesn't have any. I remember one day when I was sitting next to him during dinner he started making weird hand gestures and then grabbed a pen and started drawing something. He said it had to do with a deadly disease that only kills the undead."

I thought for a moment about this kid. Could he possibly be the leader on our journey? He sounded an awful lot like Rachael with her paintings so maybe he could see into the future as well. I realized that this was our only hope so I took it and headed outside and towards the Ares cabin. I knocked on the door and walked in to a room full of paintings. There were paintings with rivers in between mountains, one with a baby choking a snake, and even one with a warrior fighting a giant snake.

There was only one kid inhabiting this place at the moment so I assumed it was Brendan. He looked up when we came in and smiled at the sight of Michael.

"Hey there I'm Percy Jackson." I said smiling.

"No need to say who you are. I mean you're the most famous demigod in at least a century. And I know who the blond girl is right next to you as well, she's Annabeth Chase." Brendan said back.

"I came to ask you about the curse you spoke about to Michael over lunch." I said.

"Which one?" He responded.

"The one that only kills the undead, the flesh eating disease."

His face darkened and then he stood up and headed over to a large pile of paintings to his right. He looked through them and then finally pulled one out. It was a drawing of a jungle with a cave in the middle of it. "I was thinking about what I was going to do for the rest day when it happened. I was suddenly miles above the ground flying rapidly across continents that I could easily recognize. I flew down into one of them and I turned up in the middle of a jungle. I started walking through them and eventually came to a clearing with a cave in the middle. I started walking towards it and that was when I woke up. But I remember hearing the words "Save the undead from the curse.""

"And would you be willing to lead us to this cave?" I asked him.

He cleared his thought and then spoke in a curious tone. "It depends Percy Jackson. Are you worth dying for?"


	10. Chapter 10 I fight a couple of trees

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 10-I fight a couple of trees

**Notice- This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read the entire story so far. **

I stood there rooted to the spot.

"What do you mean am I worth dying for?" I asked him suspiciously.

He cleared his throat and then spoke. "Well Percy, this journey isn't the easiest and I just wanted to ask you if you were worth dying for because I might have to risk my life to save you."

"I hate it when people risk their lives for mine. If I'm in danger then run so you don't get in any too." I said.

"Good, that basically tells me that you are ready to go with me on this journey." He said.

"So you are going to lead us then?" I asked him while hoping his answer would be yes.

"Of course, after all if the vampire population lost one thousand numbers every week then Hades would have a lot more souls and let me tell you, we do NOT want that to happen." Brendan said in a very serious tone.

I realized that we had our guide and now only needed one more person to accompany us so we were making good progress. Annabeth was the first to leave the cabin followed closely by me and then the other three.

Once we were all outside we noticed that the trees around us had moved by themselves. Even one that stood at least 25 feet tall had moved ten feet to the right. It was difficult to understand how this could have happened. After all, trees did not move like that in such a small amount of time. I walked towards them cautiously until a hand cupped around my shoulder.

"Percy, I don't think we should go near them." Annabeth whispered. I noticed she had a small hint of fear in her voice but I didn't know why. How could she be afraid of a couple of trees?

"What Annabeth, do you think they're going to come to life and attack us?" I said sarcastically.

As if by command the trees awoke. One of them even began to stretch by moving a branch around the top of his trunk all the way to the ground.

Annabeth looked at me and with a sigh said, "Yes Percy. That is exactly what I think they are going to do."

I uncapped Riptide and ran forward carefully. After all I didn't want to slip on any rocks. When I got within twenty yards of them I yelled for Michael.

"What?" He answered.

"Use your lightning to take them down!" I yelled back hurridly.

"I can't! The barrier around Camp Half Blood will not allow lightning to enter! It was another way of protecting the demigods inside! You see, they didn't want Zues to be killing his enemy's sons and daughters if a war ever broke out!" He screamed back.

I noticed he was right so I had to find another way of defeating them. I thought of something that was already inside the camp that I could use against the trees but didn't see anything that could. In a moment the trees were upon me. The one swung a few of its branches angrily and with a great lurch knocked me over with one quick uppercut.

Annabeth screamed and then ran forward while putting on her baseball cap. She instantly turned invisible and came to my side. She had the advantage as she picked up Riptide and cut off a few of the branches partly because trees could not see or hear but the trees were smart and could predict where she would move next and right after she cut off her fifth branch she was hit and sent tumbling to the ground.

The tree was now writhing in pain from the damage Annabeth had done to him and then I heard something. It was the sound of Grover's pipes and his foot tapping the ground. The trees obviously could feel the rhythm and settled back down into the ground. Once they had stopped moving Grover put the pipes back into their place, walked up to a tree, and stroked its trunk slowly.

We left the camp quietly and headed in the direction that Brendan was leading us. I told him the deadline for finding the cure which was three weeks. The time Lex had left. Judging by the deadline Brendan was able to tell us that we would have to get on a plane to Australia tonight.

I noticed that we were missing someone that we desperately needed. The fourth person. The prophecy had stated that me, four others, and one to lead us all would be going. So far we had me, Annabeth, Grover, and Michael as three of the four, and Brendan as the guide. I tried to think of anyone who might want to come alone with us and surprisingly I spotted Nico about thirty yards away.

"Hey Nico!" I yelled.

He looked over and smiled. "Hey Percy. What do you need?"

"Lex is sick. He's been infected with a disease called the flesh eating disease. We need your help to find the cure." I said.

"I don't know man. My dad would kill me." He replied back.

"No he wouldn't. You are his only known son Nico. He would never do that to you and you know it." I said.

"Alright. I'll go but only under three conditions." He said to me in a serious tone.

"And what are they?" I asked him.

"Number one, you make sure you have at least five cans of Mountain Dew for the trip and number two, there will be no country music playing on the radio."

"No problem." I said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11 How to train your cyclops

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2

Chapter 11- How to Train Your Cyclops

**Notice!- If it is your birthday then happy birthday. If you are sick get well soon. If it is a holiday when you read this happy holidays. And if you sneezed while reading this bless you. This chapter is dedicated to everyone by the name of Eric. If your name is Eric and you are reading this than please post a review because you are really lucky. **

Alright. So Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Brendan. Michael and I were all going on a trip to a place that we knew nothing about except for where it was and what we would find there. Our guide was a person younger than me and was supposedly a psychic who could see into the future. Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this plan? I mean, there could be things from giant man eating plants to a horde of angry vampires! Chris was back and I knew it for a fact due to my dream but he didn't know that I knew so that could come as an advantage. Of course if I didn't go on the trip then I would lose Lex and possibly every other vampire in the entire world which would cause a sudden rise in the animal population and quite possibly bring about the apocalypse so I had to at least try.

I turned into my bat form as instructed so I could fly above everyone else and make sure no vampires came out. I wasn't worried though because after Chris was "killed" all of his followers left him.

After about an hour of walking it dawned on me that it had to be at least four o'clock which meant we had another hour of darkness. Brendan said that we would find a place for me and Annabeth to rest and in the morning they would look for an airport that goes to Australia while we were still asleep.

In no time at all I saw a farm in the distance. I shouted down at my friends below and they followed me towards the shed. I landed softly on the ground in front of it and turned back into my vampire form while I waited for the others to arrive but they didn't. I had been standing there for at least five minutes and they had not shown up. Where were they? Even Annabeth who had been flying behind me was now gone.

I headed into the woods where I knew they should be. It was where they were when I last saw them at least. I came to the clearing where I had told them about the farm and noticed a larger than normal footprint in the ground that could only mean one thing.

Either a Cyclops or a very large man had taken them. He must have thrown a rock at Annabeth thus knocking her out of the air and took them all. The trail of his footsteps led east so I followed them.

Eventually the footsteps led to a large opening in a cave which I didn't hesitate to walk in. It was cold and very quiet in there.

"Annabeth! Grover! Anyone!" I yelled out into the darkness hoping that the answer would not be a huge fist to the face.

I waited for a moment and then called again and right after I yelled an eight foot Cyclops came out of the cave holding a bag attached to a stick on his shoulder. The thing gave a loud roar and came towards me with hunger in his eyes.

"No!" I said to the Cyclops as if he were a pet.

I had expected the Cyclops to keep moving forward as if he didn't hear me but he didn't. He stopped suddenly and looked at me curiously. Maybe he understood English and knew what no meant. Maybe I could get him to release Annabeth, Grover, Michael, Nico, and Brendan!

"Um. Go put them down!" I yelled at the Cyclops hoping that my plan would work.

The Cyclops let go of each and every one of my friends and then sat down on a rock as if waiting for the next order to come but at the moment I was too preoccupied with seeing my friends safe again.

After I had said something to all of them besides Annabeth who I hugged instead, I turned back to the Cyclops.

"Do you know an airport around here?" I asked him hoping his answer would be yes.

He nodded his head and then picked me up. Annabeth stepped forward because she thought the thing was going to eat me but then stopped after the Cyclops put me on his shoulders and walked west.

In about ten minutes we came to an airport. We knew that if we wanted to get on a plane to Australia tomorrow then we would have to reserve our flight tonight. I asked Cyclops if he had any money with him and he obediently reached in the small pocket on his shirt and gave over one thousand dollars. I guess Cyclops really did capture more people than I thought.

I climbed down from his shoulders and started walking towards it. It was then that I heard the Cyclops following me. I turned around and spoke.

"Hey bud. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with us. You should know that humans aren't used to seeing and eight foot tall person with one eye. And I'm not sure what the mist will make them see so I think its best." I took a deep breath. "I think it's best if you don't come."

The Cyclops looked at me with teary eyes and broke down crying.

"D-Don't like me!" He screamed loudly.

"No no no it's not like that." I said hurriedly before the others noticed.

"I t-thought Rocky had fweinds!" He sobbed.

"So Rockies' your name then." I said.

"Yes. B-but it's not like you care! You awnt my fweind anymore!" Rocky said.

"Well how about this. I promise that I will visit you while making the return trip." I said hoping that this would stop the crying.

It did and he agreed to the promise so I was able to get away. We got to the airport and were able to get tickets to Australia tonight at 9:00 p.m.

That night, just as the plane started flying into the air I could've sworn I saw a giant hand waving good bye to me through the window.


	12. Chapter 12 Snakes and Planes

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 12- Snakes and Planes

**Notice!- Before I start this chapter I would like to say that if you read this review it. The reviews mean a lot. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reviews this. AND PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS A FANFICTION! THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO BE 100% TRUE TO THE STORY OF PERCY JACKSON. **

I turned away from the window once the hand was too far away to see. I looked over at Annabeth who had just sat down next to me and asked her what would happen if we couldn't get to the cure.

"Well, Lex would most certainly die and Chris would have one less vampire to stand up to him." She answered quickly as if this was obvious.

"Well we don't even know if we know where the cure is or if there even is one. And if the cure isn't in the middle of the jungle then we won't have enough time. We have to be absolutely sure this is where it is." I said.

"I know. I was thinking that too. But Brendan knows where he's going. He had those visions about the jungle and the cure." She said.

"Yah. Just like Rachael."

Annabeth paused for a moment and said "Exactly. And Rachael was never wrong when it came to the visions. As long as we have Brendan on our team we should be able to find the cure; and with Michael, Grover, and Nico on the team as well nothing should stop us from getting it."

"Except Chris." I said. "I told you I saw him in my dream."

"Yes there's Chris but he is still weak. He needs blood and a lot of it in order to get back to the way he was before. If there was one thing we did on top of that clock tower it was slowing him down. If we hadn't done that he would have already destroyed the cure." Annabeth looked behind us and started scanning her surroundings in search of something until finally she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I turned around to see what she was looking at.

"Look at that woman back there with the turban and the sunglasses. Look familiar to you?" She whispered to me as quietly as possible.

My mind instantly flashed back to when I was trying to find the lightning bolt. When we went to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium and how I beat her.

"Medusa." I said while turning back around and facing Annabeth. "She's back."

I reached into my pocket and grabbed Riptide. I got ready to uncap it if anything went wrong and then I walked to the back of the passenger area like I was going to the bathroom. I had to get closer to the woman I was almost positive was Medusa. I didn't want to accidently cut off an innocent lady's head by accident. That would actually be a fun tale to tell the cops. I cut off her head because I thought she was Medusa. Think they would believe me?

When I reached the row with the turban lady I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I looked at her turban for a moment and then pretended to trip and fall so I could get closer to her head.

I didn't hear a thing.

No hiss, no slither, not even a sign of snakes under that turban. I got back up to my feet and the woman looked at me.

"Are you all right there." The voice surprised me not because it wasn't Medusa's but because it was a man. A very girly looking man.

"Y-yeah I'll be alright." I said as I shuffled away and sat back down next to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at me curiously and grabbed my arm suddenly.

"What's that?" She asked me while pointing to my arm.

I looked at the spot on my arm and nearly fainted right on the spot. On my arm there was a deep cut that hadn't been there a moment ago and right next to it was a very small bug bite.

I had been infected with the flesh eating disease.


	13. Chapter 13 I am Captured

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 13: I am Captured

** Note: I know that last chapter was very short partly because someone pm'd me a review saying how it was really short and asking me to make them longer so from here on out I will try my hardest to make each chapter at least 1000 words long. This chapter is dedicated to annabethlover123. **

"Percy…" Annabeth said in shock as she stared at the bump on my skin and the cut right next to it that had to be at least an inch deep.

"We need to tell the others." I said to her as I stood up and walked over to Grover and Michael. "Hey guys we have a problem."

I stretched out my arm so they could see the bite and Grover just stared at it for a moment looking confused.

He paused for a moment then said "Is that what I think it is?"

"I hope not. If it is then I'm about a month away from death unless we find that cure." I said in a grave tone.

"Wait a minute." Michael said. "I thought vampires could only get it from eating animals infected with the disease and why would a bug bite you? You don't have any blood."

I thought about this question for a minute and then realized Michael was right. Perhaps this wasn't a bug bite but that still didn't explain the huge cut right next to it. I was about to say something and that was when I blacked out.

I woke up to find myself tied to a chair and my head covered in a plastic bag. I heard a noise from my left and then someone screamed. It was Annabeth. So she was in here too. Did that mean the other members of the team were here as well? There was more shuffling in front of me and suddenly the bag was pulled off my head to reveal the man I thought was Medusa.

"Hello Percy." He said smiling.

"What do you want!" I screamed.

"Oh nothing that will fatally harm any of you. In fact I believe if you do what I want you to you and your friends might just get out untouched." His voice now sounded more menacing than before which wasn't surprising.

"You didn't answer my question!" I said to him which probably wasn't a very smart decision because once I said it he stepped toward me and pulled out a needle.

"I want you to convince this boy over here to tell me where the cure is." He said.

"No way!" I said back hoping that he would get discouraged but he only smiled wider.

"Hmmm all right then. How about if you don't convince him to tell me then I infect this girl with the flesh eating disease. That isn't any old bug bite on your arm kid. That came from a needle. You should've been more careful when you were next to me."

"Well why didn't I feel it?" I asked curiously.

"Because you're a vampire." He said as if this was obvious. He placed the needle against Annabeth's arm. "Now. Let's see if he wants to talk now."

"Brendan, whatever he tells you don't tell him where it is!" Annabeth shrieked from beneath the paper bag.

"But if I don't then he'll infect you with the disease!"

"It doesn't matter! We know where the cure is! Once we find it it'll be all ok!"

Brendan paused for a moment then spoke. "Yes but what if there isn't a cure!"

"It's a chance we'll have to take."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Annabeth was willing to sacrifice her life to keep the position of the cure a secret from this guy. A guy we didn't know the name of but knew he was probably in league with Chris.

_"Percy." _Grover said but it was more of a whisper because Grover was communicating with me telepathically. _"I can get out of this I've managed to get myself untied. Pull on that string hanging right next to your thumb, it should get you out." _

I felt the ropes with my hand and found the string he told me about. I pulled on it and miraculously the binds untied themselves.

_"When I say now attack him. NOW!"_

I leapt out of my chair and tackled the man which sent the needle spinning off in a random direction. I turned into a bat and flew towards Annabeth. With one quick swipe I sliced the ropes tying her to the chair.

"Free the others! I'll take care of him."

I turned back into a human and uncapped Riptide. This was one battle I wanted to win with my favorite sword and not with my claws and teeth. He came at me and smiled revealing two incisors. He was a vampire as well. This wasn't going to be easy. He ran at me and clawed at my face but I managed to dodge it and strike back at his leg with Riptide. It hit and the vampire growled then tackled me.

He had me pinned to the ground with his claw right above my head ready to slice it off.

"Any last words Percy Jackson?"

"Yah. You should really learn to watch your back."

Annabeth drove Riptide into his back and the vampire shrieked. He got up and faced her. "How dare you even try to kill me." He said angrily.

The vampire slashed at Annabeth and at the same time Brendan stabbed something into his neck.

"What the! What are you doing?"

Brendan dropped the needle containing the disease onto the floor and smiled.

"I told you to watch your back." I said in victory.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He screamed now turning his full attention to Brendan.

"No I don't think you will. You see you forgot one thing. Brendan over here is the only one that knows the location of the cure and you've just been infected. Now would be a really good time to leave the plane and never try to hurt us again."

He growled and then turned into a bat and flew up out of the luggage area. In a moment he was gone.

All of a sudden we heard a strange sound coming from beneath us.

"What's that?" Nico asked.

"We must be landing." Annabeth said.

I thought about what we would do once we landed and how much longer it would be before we got the cure but right now I had to worry about getting off the plane so with one last look at the luggage compartment I prepared to land in Australia.


	14. Chapter 14 The See

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2

Chapter 14-The See

**NOTICE- Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story for so long. Thank you guys for giving me all the wonderful reviews and pm's. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has read and reviews at least one of these chapters. You guys rock.**

We made it off the plane alright and headed for the nearest town so we would be able to find a place to sleep while it was daylight. The town was busy and full of fishermen who were coming back from a long day out on a boat. Mostly everyone here had a tan probably because they spent practically every minute of their day in the boiling hot sun.

We looked around and Nico spoke up and told us that he saw a restaurant that sold meat which we all immediately started to head towards. It was a made of wood and had leaves at the top. We walked inside and I noticed how the lights were dimmed down low.

"And what would you like mate?"

I nearly jumped out of my shoes. In front of me was someone who hadn't been there a couple of seconds ago. He was tall and had pimples all over his face but most of them were hidden by his long brown hair.

"Well let's see I'll have the rarest steak possible." I told him.

"I'm sorry lad but we don't have steak. We have kangaroo."

"That's ok. Just give me the rarest piece of kangaroo you can find." I said hoping he wouldn't ask me why I wanted blood on my kangaroo.

"Alright and you miss?"

"I'll have the same as him." Annabeth said while smiling because she knew we would be the only people who would order super rare kangaroo.

We were seated at our tables and waited for only thirty minutes before our food came. Annabeth and I were just starting on our rare kangaroo when Nico said something that caught my attention.

"Hey guys I was just wondering about something I saw on the way here. It was a sign that said come and see the great stone eye and it caught my attention because in the prophecy it talked about going to the see but as we know we can't go to a see because, well, see isn't a place."

"Where did you see the sign?" Brendan asked him quickly.

"Right outside the restaurant."

We left the restaurant after leaving the money on the table and headed for the sign. Sure enough there it was words and all just like Nico said.

"I can see it now." Brendan said. "There's a forest and a walking trail and at the end is the stone eye but, wait a minute I can see a cave now. But how do we get to the cave and what does the eye have to do with all of this… What if we've got to go inside the eye?"

"Well since it's our only lead were gonna have to take it." Said Annabeth who had just started walking toward the woods where the eye was supposed to be located.

It was at least 10:00 at night now and since pretty much all of us were used to sleeping at night now it wasn't the time to rest. Strange enough I had a feeling that somehow tonight would be the night that we found the cure.

We reached the edge of the woods and Michael looked at me and I could see right away he was scared half to death. He looked as if he had just see a ghost.

"Hey Michael you alright?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine it's just I'm sort of afraid of really dark places. Right now it's not too dark because of the moon but once we go into the woods I won't be able to see anything."

"It'll be alright. Just stick with us and you'll be fine." I said.

I turned on my night vision power so I could see better and took my first step into the forest. There was a trail in front of us that was made of small pebbles and a sign next to it that read- _Stone eye path. Warning to all night-time travelers-these woods are said to be haunted by evil spirits. No one who has entered past 10:00 p.m. has made it out alive. _

"That boosts my courage." Annabeth said who was now so close to me I could feel her breath on the back of my neck.

We walked farther down the path until eventually we reached a pair of trees that formed a

low X over the trail. In fact, the x was so low that we had to crouch down to get through. But suddenly something strange happened.

"Did you guys feel that?" I said.

"Yeah, I was just about ready to ask you that. It felt like a jolt had run through my body. What do you think it was?" Grover asked.

"Dunno." I said back curiously. "It was rather strange."

I shrugged it off and kept on walking until at last Brendan stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's here. I can feel it. The eye. No, the see."

We followed him to a clearing where moonlight was shining down onto the grass. I noticed six pillars were formed in a circle and in the center was a large oval shaped stone structure.

"The eye." Annabeth said in awe.

I stepped toward it cautiously and got about two inches away from it before I got that feeling I had after I passed through the x but this time it was much stronger.

I reached out and touched the stone but nothing happened. We had gone to the see but there was nothing to see but an eye. Was I missing something?

Then I saw the eye a sentence engraved into the stone.

_ Only the son of the eye can see what we see._

"Hey Brendan come over here and stand next to the eye." I said.

Brendan walked forward and slowly touched his index finger the stone eye.

"I can see it all. Follow the moon's light at 11:00 and dig. I can see a tunnel below us and then a cave. A giant looming cave where danger lies around every corner." Brendan said in that same mysterious voice he always used when he was seeing things.

"It's 10:45 now." Nico called out.

We waited there sitting in the grass until 11:00 p.m. and that was when I got up and walked over to the brightest place in the entire clearing.

I brought my claws out and knelt down on the grass so I could begin digging. It took me about twenty seconds to dig a hole three feet deep and big enough for us to crawl into. I was the first to hop into the hole because I was still digging. I started scratching at the dirt again and eventually I fell into a pit.

"I think I found the tunnel!" I called up.

The rest hopped down and once everyone was inside the tunnel I turned around and faced the cave Brendan had been talking about. There were two torches which I planned to give to Michael and Grover but something was missing. Oh yah that's right the flame.

"Michael, see those torches? Shoot some lighting at them."

He lit the torches and I handed one to him and gave the other to Grover.

"You ready for this?" I asked them all.

"I've never been more prepared for something in my entire life." Said Annabeth.

And with that said we took out first steps into the cave where we knew the cure would be.


	15. Chapter 15 The Venus Man Trap

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2

Chapter 15- The Venus Man Trap

The minute my foot touched the hard rock of the cave I felt that strange vibration again but this time it was much stronger. I wondered for a second why I felt it when I was passing through the x made by the trees. What did those trees have to do with the eye and this cave? I had to be forgetting something again. Little did I know my thoughts were about to be interrupted by an echoing growl.

"WHO DARES DISTURB US!"

"Us? Did he just say us?" Gover asked who was now shaking from head to foot.

"I AM THE ONE WHO ASKS THE QUSETIONS!" Boomed the voice.

"Hey Grover I'll try and talk to him." I said. "Um. Hi my name is Percy Jackson and these are my friends. We're here for the cure to the flesh eating disease!"

"I MAY BE ABLE TO HELP YOU IF YOU PLAY!"

"Ok. I'll play."

"NOT SO FAST!" The voice said. "ONLY ONE MAY PLAY! IF THAT PERSON LOSES THEY DIE! CHOOSE WISELY!"

"I'll go." I said as I stepped forward.

"No. Not you Percy. I'll be the one to play. Trust me." Nico said while stepping in front of me.

"But Nico!"

"I'm sorry Percy but I'm not letting you risk your life again. You've done it too many times already. I'm going."

"VERY WELL! YOUR DECISION IS MADE! THE BRAVE MAN BEFORE YOU HAS DECIDED TO RISK HIS LIFE FOR THOUSANDS. NOW STEP INTO THE DARKNESS AND LET'S PLAY."

**Nico POV. **

I kept walking until I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. I wondered how far I would have to walk before I heard the voice again and right when I was beginning to wonder if the voice was ever going to say anything to me I heard it.

"I AM SURE YOU REALIZE THIS PLACE HAS MANY RULES LIKE A GAME. THIS IS A PLACE WHERE LAWS ARE RIDDEN. FOR YOUR FIRST TEST WE WILL PLAY A GAME OF COURAGE!"

Torches all around me lit by themselves and before me I saw a skyscraper and about 100 feet in front of it was another skyscraper.

"IF YOU TAKE THE LEAP WITH FEAR INSIDE YOU WILL FALL. IF YOU TAKE THE JUMP AS IF YOU WERE ONLY ONE FOOT FROM THE GROUND YOU MAY MAKE IT ACROSS!"

Alright I had to get brave and fast. I had to jump across this gap that was one hundred feet wide and land safely on the other side. With one last look behind me I ran forward and closed my eyes.

I took the leap and was in the air for a while which made me think I was falling but then my feet hit the roof of the other skyscraper and I opened my eyes with relief.

The world around me turned dark again and I heard the booming voice.

"YOU HAVE SHOWN REMARKABLE COURAGE! NOW LET'S TEST YOUR SKILL!"

The torches around me lit up once again and I saw before me a jungle. On the ground at my feet was a stake. I picked it up and tested its sharpness and actually drew blood. This thing was sharp.

I walked forward a couple of feet and I thought I heard something move in a bush to my left. Did I have to kill something? Or worse, did I have to kill it before it killed me.

My question was answered when the bush began to shake violently. I backed away from it in fear of something jumping out of me and that's when I saw the largest venus fly trap I have ever see come out of the bush and rise up about ten feet into the air.

Its mouth opened to reveal rows and rows of extremely sharp teeth. Each tooth had to have been the size of my hand. I was about ready to stabbing at it when I thought about how venus fly traps wait for flies to land in their mouth and then they close. Was this the same deal? Would the venus fly trap attack me at all? I backed away from it now thinking that this thing was meant as a distraction. When I was at a safe distance away from it I turned around and walked through the trees.

I was walking for what seemed like ten minutes when my foot got caught in something. It looked like I had been caught in a thorn bush at first but then I began to rise up in the air and I realized my leg had been trapped inside a venus man trap and I was now ten feet in the air.

I looked down at the bottom of the plant and saw something else come out of the ground right next to it.

It was another plant and it was right below my other leg. It rose up until it hit my leg and when it did I felt it clamp down on my leg. Were more going to come and help the other two? What if the next one went for my arms or maybe even my head? I knew I didn't want to wait to find out.

I gripped the stake in my hand and tried stabbing at the venus man trap. It didn't budge (not like I had expected it to or anything). I stabbed at it again and watched as my stake made a huge cut in the plant's top. If I could just reach its stem. This would all be over.

I crouched down as far as I could and wasn't surprised to see that the plants were actually helping me balance. I put the stake down as far as it could and saw that it reached the top of the stem. I stabbed at it and the plant fell away from me. One down one to go.

I did the same with the other side and I fell to the ground. Now what? Did I do what I had to do to beat this game?

That's when everything around me turned dark again. Apparently I had beaten the game of skill.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE SHOWN REMARKABLE SKILL! NOW STEP FARTHER INTO THE DARKNESS AND PLAY THE GAME THAT NO ONE HAS EVER

BEATEN!"


	16. Chapter 16 A Game of Wits

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 2

Chapter 16-A game of wits

**NOTICE! **

**I haven't uploaded in an extremely long time (Two Weeks) partly because my sister's laptop which is the one I used to write all this stuff on crashed and I was unable to write for a while. Luckily my mom has a computer so I could use her but sadly my mom's computer is extremely slow and outdated. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this and either Pms me or reviews it. So without further ado here comes Chapter 16 in Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood.**

NICO POV

I found myself in the largest library I had ever seen. Not like I had been in many libraries before. When I pictured a library in my head I thought of ten foot high bookshelves with ladders so you could reach the higher shelves and at the center would be that desk that the librarian would be sitting so you could check out books. What I saw before me looked nothing like that vision.

The library was at least four stories high with bookshelves as tall as the ceiling. There were no ladders whatsoever. I wondered for a moment about how I was supposed to reach the books at the top when I heard the voice again.

"GO TO THE DESK IN THE CENTER OF THE LIBRARY!" Boomed the voice.

I looked around and saw what the voice was talking about. At first I thought it was just a plain old desk but then I noticed the person sitting behind it.

"Chris!" I yelled in fury.

"Why hello Nico. I was expecting Percy would be the one to come here. It seems as though were about to have a battle of wits." He said smiling at me. I clenched my teeth trying not to seem scared. I didn't want to let my fear show.

"I always wondered when I would get my chance to hurt Percy mentally. And now is my chance. You see Nico, you are Percy Jackson's friend and the loser of this game dies. Now seeing as I cannot die I have nothing to lose but you Nico, you are not immortal."

"You think you can beat me but you're all talk." I said smiling back now gaining confidence.

"We'll see about that."

A book appeared in front of us. I looked at Chris and noticed he was just as shocked as I was. Good. He wasn't prepared for it either. The book opened up by itself and stopped on page 12. There was a problem on it that I read quickly. I guessed that the first person to get the answer correctly would win.

_In this library there are over one thousand books. You must find one of them based on the clues and rip out a specific page number. Good Luck._

_1. The book you are looking for is to the left of a book with a green spine._

_2. It is not next to a book with more than three hundred pages._

_3. It is not in bookshelves three to thirty. _

_4. The hands will always lead you in the right direction. _

I got up and looked around. After inspecting the books I noticed that none of them had anything to deal with numbers and I didn't know what the book meant by it not being in bookshelves three to twenty. Then there were the hands. I didn't see any hands at all other than mine so I didn't know what it meant by that either.

I decided that looking up wasn't helping any so I crouched down on my knees and inspected the floor. That's when I noticed the roman numerals etched into the floor to the left of every book case. There were 50 in all which meant that with the third clue I had knocked off a good twenty seven of them.

I started looking for something that dealt with hands. At first I saw nothing but then my eyes focused on the giant grandfather clock in the corner.

The hour hands were pointing to the bookcase to the right. Bookcase number forty six. I walked over and looked at it. There were several green books. At least twenty and none of them looked three hundred pages long. I looked back at the clock and saw that the minute hand was pointing up at the highest green book. How was I going to get up there?

That's when I heard something behind me and turned around just in time to see a bat fly up to the top of the bookshelf and grab the book to the left of the green one.

Chris had the book and if he found the page number I would lose. I ran over as Chris turned back into a vampire and started to fight with him for it. He tried slashing at me but it was slow and easy to dodge. He was still weakened.

I grabbed the book and ran. I opened it up and quickly tore out page number 10 because that was number that corresponded with Roman numeral X and that was what symbol the trees made. With the page in my hand I held it up into the air and said

"This Is the page number and book I have chosen."

There was silence and then I heard the voice but this time it didn't seem as loud and distant.

"Congratulations Nico. For winning you get to stay here with your friends forever."

Percy, Brendan, Grover, Michael and Annabeth were thrown into the room.

"Who are you?" I asked the figure standing in the doorway.

The shadowy figure entered the library and I nearly fell over in shock.

It was Hades.

He smiled at me and said "Welcome to the Underworld son."


	17. Chapter 17 The Underworld

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2

Chapter 17- The Underworld

**Notice- This chapter is dedicated to anyone who found the Youtube video and commented on it. Thank you guys! **

**Percy POV- **

"Welcome to the Underworld son." Said Hades smiling down at Nico. His words hit home with my friend as he realized the terrible truth.

Hades had tricked us. He got us to come to the Underworld by bringing the cure to the disease here. Brendan hadn't foreseen this event. All he knew was that the cure was in a jungle in Australia. We fell right into his trap and none of us even recognized his voice.

"I'm sure you all realize how easy it was to trick you. It was simple. Create a disease. Make sure Lex got sick and then made sure the only cure was in the Underworld so that you had to come here. I'm sorry to say it looks like you kids aren't getting out." Hades said. "The only man leaving this place alive is my dear friend Chris."

Chris stepped forward slightly smiling. He shrugged his shoulders and looked directly at me. "That's right. I came up with the disease and gave the brilliant plan to Hades. The illness would give him the opportunity to obtain millions of souls that he had been cheated of. All I asked in return was that he would revive me and not let the illness get me. That's why I became immune to it."

"You won't get away with this." I said angrily.

"Oh please. You don't even know where the cure is!" Chris said.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do Chris. It's in his pocket." I nodded my head towards Hades casually and then started back at him.

"How do you know that?" He exclaimed.

"Because of my friend Brendan."

Hades looked at Chris and pointed at us. On cue Chris jumped at us and scratched Michael on the arm. I jumped at him but Chris just swatted me away and continued scratching at my friends. I couldn't do a thing to stop him.

There was a roar above me and I saw the ceiling start to crack. Chris stopped fighting and looked up curiously. The ceiling cracked more and more with each boom from above and eventually it all came crashing down.

Debris was everywhere. The ceiling fell to the ground causing a great amount of dust. It took a while for it all to clear but when it did what I saw where the ceiling fell shocked me.

"FWEINDS!" Rocky screamed running towards us with his arms open wide. It was the Cyclops we had met just before leaving on the plane. I didn't know how he got here but I figured he just followed the direction the plane was going in and swam here.

Chris looked at him and snarled. Bad move. The Cyclops picked him up in a fit of rage and yelled "YOU TRIED TO HURT WOCKY'S FWEINDS!"

The vampire put his hands above his head as a shield and backed down in fear. "No no I wasn't trying to hurt them.

"YOU HURT THEM AND YOU A LIAR!" He screamed hoisting him above his head with both hands and then throwing him at the wall. Go Rocky.

Chris didn't get back up which told me he was knocked out. Hades once realizing this lifted his hand up and then to the side. At this exact moment the Cyclops was thrown at the wall as if the god had the power to move things with his mind. This wasn't good. I had to come up with something that was quicker than Hades.

"Michael." I whispered. "Send a bolt of lightning at him."

He nodded in understanding and then I heard a crack of thunder and then saw the bright yellow flash going straight for Hades.

It didn't hit. The lightning was absorbed by Hades and then he pointed his hand towards me.

The bolt of lightning Michael had sent to him came at me. I felt the shock and fell to the ground. Another bolt flashed towards me and then another. He wasn't going to stop until I was dead.

I got to me feet slowly and then struggling I started walking towards Hades. He sent a bolt of lightning at me and I stumbled when it hit but I didn't fall. If I could get to Hades I could end this. I kept walking and he kept sending bolts at me. I soon realized that nothing could take this much for long. Not even a vampire.

"Just give up Percy Jackson. A few more bolts and your dead." He said while sending another one at me.

I fell to me knees. With a lot of effort I managed to get back up to my legs but I was exhausted. By the time I reached him I felt like I could drop dead at any moment.

"Didn't you hear me? GIVE UP!" He sent at least a dozen more at me and I fell to the ground. I got up on my knees and then fell back down. I was going to die if he hit me with one more but I didn't care. I had to get to him and attack.

"I've won Percy Jackson. Do you hear me? You are going to die and so are your friends. You have lost."

I looked up at him and stood up. "No Hades." I stepped toward him so I was only a foot away. "You've lost." I sliced at his arm and cut it off. He raised his remaining arm to try and use that move he used on Rocky but I sliced at it and watched as it fell.

"You can't die. But you can be destroyed." I said as I grabbed his shirt and the dug my claws into his back.

The god fell to the ground and looked up at me in fear. I didn't think anyone had ever tried to do something like this to him.

I reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial containing the cure. I had it. And that's when I felt a lightning bolt hit my back. I fell to the ground and watched as I dropped the vial and it went flying. I didn't know if anyone caught it or not because at that same moment I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18 All Is Well For Now

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2

Chapter 18- All is well for now

**Notice!- We are now on the chapter before the last chapter! So I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read this and yes there will be a book three coming! The title will be Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 3 The Song of Dreams. Happy reading!**

I am happy to say that Grover caught the vial that almost smashed on the floor. I woke up in the infirmary at Camp No Blood and the first thing I saw was Lex's smiling face. I was so relieved at his survival that I tried to sit up to hug him but I felt a sharp pain all over my body and I came back into reality.

"Try not to move too much Percy. The burns from the lightning are still present. You need rest." This voice belonged to Rapturn. I tilted my head up a little bit so I could see him and noticed that his face looked grim. "I've never seen someone go through that much pain and still survive. Not even a vampire."

"I was surprised as well. For a moment I thought we had lost him." Said Grover who was looking down at his hooves. Had I really almost died? I guess vampires can die from more things than sunlight, sticks, and lack of blood. I already knew that vampires felt pain but unlike humans the pain they felt wasn't as intense. That's why I survived the bolts of lightning.

"It's all my fault."

I turned my head and felt stinging in my neck but I didn't care because the person who said this was Michael. He was sitting in the chair next to my bed with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Percy. If I hadn't shot that bolt of lightning at Hades you wouldn't be like this." He said while lifting his head from his hands. I noticed that he had been crying recently and I felt sorry for him. He had lost so many of his friends and almost lost another.

"Don't be sorry." I said hurriedly. "I told you to do it. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." Michael didn't respond back so I turned my attention back to Lex and smiled. He grinned back at me and pulled his shirt up to reveal his belly which was covered with scars.

"From the disease." He said. "They managed to heal it a little with ambrosia but it still hurts."

"You can eat ambrosia?" I asked surprised because I didn't think this was possible.

"Of course." He said simply. "I do not die from it like mortals would. Neither do the other vampires."

I knew what I wanted to ask but I just couldn't find the right words to phrase the question so I asked Annabeth what happened.

She stepped forward and sat down on the side of the hospital bed and began to tell me everything. "Well Percy, right after you fell onto the floor Grover ran forward and caught the vial. We all picked you up and carried you out the same way we had come in. On the plane ride back we kept hoping that you would stay alive long enough for us to get you back to camp. We couldn't just take you to any hospital because they would wonder why you had no blood in your body so we knew the only place we could go is back to the camp. We arrived and gave the vial containing the cure to the nurse treating Lex and got Rapturn in here immediately. He started giving you nectar and gave you the cure. That was yesterday."

"And what about Rocky." I asked wondering what had happened to my new Cyclops friend.

Annabeth looked around uncomfortably and finally said the words I didn't want to hear. "He's dead Percy. Rocky was thrown against the wall and the impact killed him. He risked his life to save us and he succeeded. Everyone got out alive."

"Everyone but him." I corrected.

Annabeth got back up and walked back over to the far side of the infirmary. She leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. I noticed that there were only two people I hadn't talked to yet.

"Brendan, without you we never would have gotten the cure. It's because of you that Lex is still alive. Nico, without you we never would have stood a chance. You went into the darkness of the tunnel and showed a great deal of bravery. Thank you both." The nodded their heads and stepped back.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Nearly everybody jumped out of their skin. The ground around me was shaking and I could hear the jar of nectar on the desk rattle uncontrollably. Rapturn ran out of the infirmary and I heard several shouts and screams coming from outside. What was going on here? My question was answered when Rapturn came back into the room with a look of shock on his face.

"Everyone hide! Quickly!" He said shoving everyone in the hospital to the back door. The left and Rapturn turned to me with a look of fear on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

Rapturn looked at me for a second as if he was wondering whether or not to tell me. He nodded and the said In the most fearful voice he had ever talked in, "Chris and his army of vampires are attacking Camp No Blood. Our worst fears have come true. The war has just begun."


	19. Chapter 19 The war begins

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book2

Chapter 19- The war begins

**Notice: I can't believe it. This is it. The last chapter in the second book in the five book Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood series. Remember I will be updating a short preview of the next book and the first chapter will come on Saturday. **

Okay so here I was in the middle of an infirmary with burns all over my body and nothing to protect. It couldn't get much worse that this right?

Wrong. After Rapturn left the cabin I heard several screams outside. There was a loud bang and the door blasted open revealing Chris with anger and vengeance in his eyes. He looked at me and hissed.

Remind me not to get a super powerful vampire like him angry again.

"Finally. I have you right where I want you." He said smiling.

"Really? Because I thought you wanted to challenge me when I was healed. I mean I waited until you were well again before fighting you. I guess you just don't want a fair fight with me because you know I would win." I said.

Chris hissed again showing his twin incisors but that hiss stopped almost halfway through. He closed his mouth and looked at me with a look that told me he was thinking about what I said.

"I don't care if it's not fair Percy Jackson. I'm going to kill you eventually anyway." Chris said with confidence.

I noticed that Chris's attention was focused on me. This was good because that meant he hadn't seen the person sneak into the hospital with a stake. The person tiptoed behind him and held the piece of wood behind him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said raising his hand and getting ready to make the final kill.

"So am I." I replied while staring him right in the eyes.

Chris hesitated and smiled.

"Hey Chris!" Annabeth said from behind him.

The vampire turned around and faced her. She raised the wooden stake and stabbed at him. She hit his left shoulder and Chris cried out in pain. I swore under my breath if only she had aimed lower. He could have been stabbed in the heart and killed.

He lunged at her and Annabeth turned into a bat and flew away just in time making Chris hit the ground. Then I saw the bucket of water on the ground and I went for it. I touched it and in an instant I started feeling better. Before long I was as good as new. I got out of the bed and ran for Chris. He was still on the floor and trying to get up. When he fell the stake in his shoulder had hit the ground and was pushed into his body farther than it had already been. He got up and pulled the wood out of his body and held it in his hand. I guessed he planned on using it as a weapon.

Annabeth and left the infirmary leaving just us two and various things around inside. I frantically looked around for anything I could use against him and spotted a match. I knew I couldn't beat Chris in a fight so I had to at least hold him off long enough to get him killed.

The cabin was wood and I had a plan. I would use the match to light the place on fire and prevent Chris from leaving while it burned down to the ground. Of course that meant I would die too but he would at least die as well. I dove for it and the vampire followed me. With one quick swipe I ignited the match and threw it on the rug at Chris's feet.

"Percy what are you doing! You're going to get us both killed!" He shouted now realizing what I was doing.

"It's better to have us both dead than to have us both alive and hundreds more dead." I said.

The vampire ran for the door but I blocked him and pushed him into the fire. He ignited and his clothes started burning. In a few seconds he looked like the Human Torch. I ran out of the cabin and closed the door behind me. There were no locks from the outside so I just pushed a barrel full of meat in front of it and watched as Chris pushed against the door and realized he couldn't get out.

The last thing I heard was "I'll be back Percy Jackson. I swear upon the River Styx that I will kill you."

The cabin exploded in flames and I turned away so I could look at the battlefield. With one quick glance I could see we were winning. We had much more people than Chris did so we had the advantage to begin with.

In a few short hours the area cleared and I saw about twenty or so vampire bats soaring through the sky. They were retreating we had won. I ran up to Annabeth and told her what happened. She hugged me and told me that she was going home tomorrow. I said same here and we all said our goodbyes to everyone at camp. The next day we left camp and parted knowing that we would see each other next summer.

I waved goodbye and headed off towards the moon as a vampire bat. All was well. For now.

**Prolouge-**

Rapturn investigated the site of the burnt down infirmary the night before the end of summer. He looked around and asked several others about what happened. Most of them replied that "Chris had been trapped inside by Percy Jackson." Upon investigating the scene Rapturn noticed that there was no body in sight. No bones of a vampire. Absolutely nothing that could be related to Chris which meant one thing. The vampire had escaped somehow. He had gotten out of the cabin and survived.

Miles away Chris is walking slowly toward a forest. He stopped in front of it and spoke in an ancient language. A path opened up and he stepped inside. He smiled slowly and a figure appeared before him. It was that of an eight foot tall man with claws as long as his hands. They greeted each other like old friends and headed into the darkness.


	20. Book 3 plot!

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book3 The Song of Dreams

This is the plot to the next book in the series spoiler warning for those who don't want to know want it's about yet.

It is five days before Percy goes to Camp No Blood. In New York he comes across a shop he has never seen before. It's an instrument store and Percy enters and picks up a guitar which is the first thing he sees. He hits one string and everyone around him falls asleep. Percy is amazed and leaves money next to the sleeping cashier. He gets to camp and finds there are three new kids there this year. Ricky, Mitchell, and Jasmine. He makes friends with both Ricky and Jasmine and becomes enemies with Mitchell. Days later Percy's guitar is stolen so he goes to find out who took it. A few days later he is watching television in a nearby restaurant and he sees that almost all of New Jersey has fallen into a deep sleep unable to wake up. Now it's up to Percy, Ricky, Jasmine, and Annabeth to find the culprit and stop him before he puts the entire world to sleep.


End file.
